Love is the New Hate
by Osieja
Summary: 14 years ago a baby girl defeated Voldemort for the final time. But not before he got to her parents. How does the story change when you factor in the parenting of Sirius, Remus, and Tonks? And maybe...the love of a Malfoy? AU FemHarry/Draco Magic. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've abandoned my other story for awhile now because I am in love with this idea right now :) Tell me if you like it or not :)**

**if i owned harry potter would i be writing fanfictions? think about it. :) **

**Enjoy :)**

**p.s. reviews please? :)**

* * *

I sighed as I watched the station disappear behind us as the scarlet engine pulled out of Kings Cross. I felt Ron shift beside me as we gained speed. I heard the compartment door slide open and click close. I look up through the long curtain of my ebony hair to see Hermione standing by the door. I grinned widely at the sight of my best girlfriend. Ron and I hadn't seen her at all that summer and I could practically feel Ron itching to interrogate her.

As I jumped up to hug Hermione, I shot Ron a discreet warning glance looking pointedly at Hermione's happy face.

"Hermione! I missed you so much!" I squealed trapping her in a tight embrace. "So…? How was Bulgaria? Did your parents like him? Was he polite? Did he take you for a ride on his broom?"

I stopped quizzing Hermione when Ron let out a bark like laugh, making Hermione turn a deep shade of red at what Ron was laughing at.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Weasley." I growled playfully at the same time as the same words came from the door in an unmistakable amused drawl.

I whirled around, accidentally hitting Hermione with my hair. My eyes narrowed as I took in the lean muscled teen leaning casually against the door frame. His blonde hair flopped gently into his sparkling steel gray eyes as he stood at ease.

"Malfoy." Ron said menacingly. The young heir merely smirked and shrugged.

"Relax Weasley." Malfoy drawled easily. "I am just here to make my annual snarky start of term comment to Potter."

My head jerked up in disgust. I quickly hid my look of disparagement with a smirk of my own. Challenging him to offend me. Well, try.

"Well…Go on…" I gestured for him to talk. He looked at me in surprise. I waited for him to start the verbal abuse.

"You're actually going to _let_ me insult you…without a physical fight?" he asked incredulously. I nodded. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. _He is such a jerk, _I thought_, He actually looks forward to and revels in the idea of being unkind to someone…_

"Well, I figured it'd come sooner or later. So, you've got one insult." I said matter of factly. Ron and Hermione gaped openly at me as I gave Malfoy my reasoning. I reached over to Ron and with one hand shut his mouth. I reached towards Hermione but she clamped her mouth closed.

"You're stupid Potter." Malfoy sneered. I smiled wickedly and opened my mouth, and his eyes widened. "No! No! NO! That wasn't my insult!"

I laughed at his face as I pushed him lightly out of our compartment. I had said no physical fighting. Unfortunately. He stumbled out into the hallway glaring playfully at me as he walked down the corridor. I rolled my eyes and slipped back into the compartment. I sat down with a huff and reached for the iPod on the seat next to me.

I scrolled through the two hundred some songs I had under Music, looking for one song in particular, but not knowing which one. I closed my eyes soothingly as I found it. My head moved slightly to the waves of Summer. I felt burning stare on my face as I sat swaying. I opened my eyes to see Hermione gaping at me. Again.

"What?" I said irritated, pausing Vivaldi. I met her stare hesitantly. Her eyes bored accusingly into mine.

"_What_ was _that?_" she asked accusingly nodding at the door. I could feel Ron's stare as my eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean, that?" I asked dubiously. What did she mean? All I did was push him out and sit back down…

"Oh come on. You pushed Malfoy out_ lightly…._" Hermione said, almost as if what she was saying was obvious. It wasn't. I mean…

"So? I had promised his insult wouldn't end in a physical fight. If I pushed him hard, he would have fallen and then it would have ended with us both in the hospital compartment." I defended, cutting her off. What was she getting at? Seriously, I just didn't want to get into a fight.

"So, you have NEVER done that. OH and then, you sat down and _smiled_ that weird goofy smile you used to get around Seamus." She continued. I stiffened. I smiled as I sat down? But, Hermione had more. "AND you couldn't have missed the way you looked at him when he first came in. Drool much?"

I felt my jaw drop in utter disbelief as she ticked off the behaviors she had noticed.

"Oh and I could hear the music coming from your iPod. Your mood music. Summer." She smirked at me triumphantly. Damn it. She pulled the mood music on me. I owned the whole of Vivaldi's Four Seasons Violin Concerto. And whenever I turned to find a song, it always came out to be one of the seasons. And each season consequently reflected my mood. Hermione had caught onto this before I had a couple of years prior. Summer was… "Your happiness, and…for lack of a better word, your flirty music." Hermione finished. I stared blankly at my fizzy haired friend as if she was spewing frog spawn. She might as well have been. Ron, on the other hand, merely spat out his hated corn beef sandwich all over my lap. I was broken out of my bewildered stare by the flying chunks of sandwich.

"EW. RON!" I screeched getting up and reaching for my wand. When I got it out, I mumbled a quick scourgify, and the beef bread saliva mixture was gone from my lap. Nasty.

I rounded on Hermione, pointing my wand in between her eyes. Her eyes widened slightly. I snarled, "Hermione. Jean. Granger. You take that back. My music was a coincidence…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry…Don't fight. You just can't…FIGHT THIS FEELING ANYMORE!" that's right. She started singing. Hermione. Singing. Not the greatest combo in the world.

"NO! JUST . Ugh! I. Am. Serious! I wasn't…you know…with Malfoy. It's _Malfoy_, Hermione. _Malfoy._" I told her indignantly. I cannot believe she thought I was flirting with Malfoy. Shudder. Grimace. Cringe. Scream. Vomit. Shiver. Bleck. Ick. Disgusting. Uh…you get it.

"Yea 'Mione…it is Malfoy. There no way Harry was flirting with him. _You_ have better chance of that happening than she does…but don't!" Ron said coming to my defense, but quickly adding in there that he didn't want Hermione to either. Ron had a rather odd way of showing that he liked a girl. And Hermione was oblivious, as always.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and eventually Ginny, Neville, and Luna came to sit with us, rejoicing at the amount of food I had bought from the trolley. No, but in all seriousness, we could've fed a family of giants with it. We played many games of exploding snap and just talked as we gorged ourselves for the rest of the journey.

* * *

As we stepped onto the platform, a huge load lifted off my chest. And when I saw the castle across the lake, my heart soared. I was home. The glittering windows beckoned me in with the promise of a giant feast, and a comfortable four poster bed, with my trunk at the foot of it. I grinned madly as I tugged Ron and Hermione off to where the carriages were.

When we drew nearer to the horseless carriages, I noticed they weren't horseless this year. I tapped Ron on the shoulder to point it out to him.

"Look! The carriages aren't horseless this year!" I said pointing to the large black skeletal creature attached to the carriage in front of us. Ron turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean Harry?" He asked. "There isn't anything there."

"There is this skeletal horse thingy there!" I said heatedly. Why couldn't he see it?

"No there isn't Harry…It's horseless, just like every other year." Hermione said looking at me worriedly. I continued to stare in wonderment at the odd animal as we got into the carriage. Luna, who had been walking behind us, piped up.

"Don't worry Harry. If it helps, I can see them too." She said placing a hand on my shoulder when she had settled into the carriage. No, Luna, it doesn't help. You see nargles. No offense.

…

* * *

We were heavy with sleep, as we dragged our sluggish bodies up the steps to the castle. As the great doors swung open, I immediately felt a blast of warm air and happiness as we blinked into the bright glow of the castle. My stupor of bliss was broken by a sharp tugging on my arm.

"Harry! Come on! We are going to miss the sorting!" Hermione urged, pulling me roughly over the large threshold.

"Alright alright. Don't rip my arm off!" I said rolling my eyes at her as I followed her into the Great Hall.

Candles floated above our heads flickering brightly against the clear starry ceiling of the Great Hall. No matter how many times I had been in the Great Hall, I never ceased to be amazed by the beauty of it. The curved gothic architecture was open and airy, almost cold in appearance. Although the room was distant and impersonal, with the hundreds of kids packed in, eating, laughing, and talking with their friends, gave a feeling of warmth. I felt at home with the gray stoned hall and I smiled as I walked to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione at my sides.

We were looking for our friends to sit with when I saw Seamus waving frantically over at us from the middle of the table. I smiled at him and walked over with Ron and Hermione tagging along.

"Harry are you sure you want to sit there?" Hermione whispered to me as we walked. I understood what she meant. Seamus and I had broken up the last day of school, and hadn't talked since. Because…well, it was the last day of school.

"Yea, I'm sure. 'Mione, we ended on great terms. It was mutual, we are still friends." I whispered back smiling. I am glad that Seamus and I were still friends. He was a blast to be around, but neither of us really felt that way anymore. Maybe it was because he was gay. Yea, I definitely remember him saying that.

She shrugged and mouthed an 'okay' as we plopped ourselves at the table, Ron next to Seamus and me next to Hermione.

"Hiya Harry!" Seamus beamed in his Irish accent, refreshed from the summer spent in his homeland. I smiled back at him, genuinely glad to see him. He looked good. Coming out really did him well. He had a glow about him that one only gets from being yourself completely. I had yet to achieve that.

"Hey Seamus!" I chirped. I felt Hermione relax beside me as she realized that things between Seamus and I actually were okay. Ron was watching Hermione discreetly, and he visibly loosened when he sensed she wasn't worried anymore. I knew he really cared for her, and it made me happy to see him so worried about her. It was sweet…but yet…so gross. I mean come on. My best. friends.

We watched impatiently as the sorting dragged on. The sorting hat sang of interhouse unity and we all scoffed looking at the Slytherins, who were rolling their eyes in disbelief. The sorting hat scolded and warned us each year that that would be the year where we all made friends and were all happy unicorn buddies. None of us ever took it seriously.

We all waiting eagerly for food while the newbies each made their ways to their new houses. As soon as Dumbledore welcomed us, we literally dove into the food that appeared on the golden plates.

Dinner went by smoothly, much to Hermione's relief. But I knew I would have to explain why later. Nothing serious was ever talked about at that feast, and we laughed and recounted our summers to the audience of the Gryffindor table.

…

* * *

After dinner, kids were everywhere milling around socializing in the hallways, and on the grand staircase. My stomach was full and warm, and I was yawning like crazy. I swear, I was falling asleep on my feet. I needed to sleep. Drearily I scooted around a group of giggling second years and made my way to the back staircase, which was weirdly empty. Hogwarts students were stupid. I trudged up the stairs slowly when suddenly I was on the cold floor.

"Hey! Potter!" I groaned when I heard a voice calling from down the corridor. I was fully expecting a teasing remark about my fall but I was surprised when someone gently helped me up off the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I asked confused as to who was helping me off the floor. I turned towards the voice and gasped. "Malfoy?"

He smiled. Weird. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes…obviously." He laughed, still supporting me. I pulled myself out of his hold, brushing the dust off my robes. "Now, you didn't answer my question. Are you alright?"

"Uh…yea. Yea I'm fine. This kind of stuff happens to me all the time. Clumsy and such…" I said not looking at him. This was confusing. Why in the world was Malfoy of all people helping _me_ off of the floor?

"Good. Well, uh…I'll see ya around Potter." He said.

…...

* * *

My four poster stood enticing and warm in the dorm room, waiting for my return. I flopped on the bed flinging off my shoes, foggy with sleep. The last thing I registered as I crawled beneath the covers was the gentle sound of the castle's magic and the graceful lettering of my name beginning to form on the wall next to my bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys! Please review and let me know whatcha think! :D**


	2. UPDATE

Hi guys. I know you guys are expecting a new chapter. And I'm sorry. But I haven't been motivated to write this story, as you can tell. I came up with a new story idea that I am super excited about writing. It has more plot, it's darker, but more romantic. It'd mean a lot to me if you would go read it and tell me if you like it! I'm not going to take this story down, because I do plan on coming back to it But for now, I would like to write this new one.

It's called A Delicate Situation, and it is another femHarry/Draco story, so same characters :D Please read and review with suggestions or whatever!

Have a great day!


End file.
